fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Once Upon a Dream (Kairi, Mermaid version)
What the fairies didn't realize was that Mermaid was still walking through the forest, still carrying the basket in her hand. As she strolled through the wilderness, she admired it for its beauty. The soft grass was smooth for the bottom of her slip-on shoes. Then, she began to sing beautifully. Her singing voice was like it was gifted from the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. One of the bluebirds had just finished bathing itself when it heard the amazing singing. It wondered who it was singing that beautiful voice. But soon that it was Mermaid, a friend to Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Brer Frog, Brer Terrapin, Mr. Bluebird, and the other critters of Briar County. She had came back to the forest. The bluebird flew down to her singing along with her tune. Then more bluebirds came and sang along with her. With a loving smile, she sang along with them. One of the bluebirds sang a perfect tune and flew and perched onto her hand. She gave the bird a kiss on the head and let it fly off. After a while, the bluebirds began to wake up Brer Frog, Brer Terrapin, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear. Two went to a hollowed log and woke up Brer Rabbit and his six bunny children. Two others woke up one of the mole girls. The mole girl saw what was going on and went into a tree to wake up Mr. Bluebird. The mole girl then pushed Mr. Bluebird out of his home and off the tree. Mr. Bluebird opened his wings to land softly in Mermaid's arms as she and Mr. Bluebird sang together. Then, a moose leapt down to her majestically and he, Mr. Bluebird, and Mermaid all sang together. Then Brer Rabbit and all of the other critters followed Mermaid as she crossed a log over a ravine as she sang once more. Meanwhile, somewhere else deep in the forest, a boy was strolling through the woods riding on an elephant calf. The boy has fair skin and spiky golden-blonde hair. And his eyes were the perfect shade of green. He was wearing a jacket that resembles a fusion of Roxas' jacket on the right side and Sora's jacket on the left side, a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He also wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest and another piece of armor on his left shoulder, and caprice pants that was in the shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband, dull green and blue boots, and two criss-crossing straps on his chest. He also has a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His name was Ventus, or Ven for short, the young prince, and he was now 15 years old of age. The elephant calf has big ears that are perfect wings, gray skin and baby blue eyes, wearing a yellow clown hat and a red collar with yellow lining. His name was Dumbo. He agreed to take care of Ventus and watch over him wherever he went. Well, sort of. While strolling through the forest and riding on Ventus, Ventus heard Mermaid's beautiful singing. It was faintly heard but Ventus could actually hear it. He stopped for a moment to listen to the singing. Dumbo noticed Ventus stopping and stopped as well. "Do you hear that, Dumbo? Beautiful!" said Ventus. Dumbo shook his head no. Ventus only shrugged, and then they resumed moving until he heard the singing again. Ventus stopped again to listen and was more curious than ever. "What is it? Come on, let's find out" said Prince Ventus. Dumbo shook his head again. "Oh, come on!" said Ventus. Dumbo shook his head yet again. Then an idea popped in Ventus' mind. A sly look appeared on his face and he looked at Dumbo with a sly smile. "Would you do it for an extra bale of hay?" asked Ventus with a sly look. Dumbo stopped all of a sudden and became interested. Ventus began to smile more. He knew that the elephant would do anything for an extra bale of hay. It worked everytime. "And a few...peanuts?" asked Ventus with a sly look. Then Dumbo smiled with more interest and nodded. "Hup, boy!" said Ventus, as he and Dumbo raced off into the forest, dodging each tree very carefully as he swerved from left to right. And now, Dumbo was huffing and puffing as flew ran as fast as his ears could carry him. In a small clearing, Ventus stopped for a moment to listen for the same singing he had been hearing. Dumbo was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. Ventus tried to listen to the singing. But there was nothing but slience right now. Dumbo started to listen in as well. Then, the singing came back, Dumbo listened to where it was. Dumbo flew off, carrying Ventus on his back. "Good hearing, Dumbo!" said Ventus. As Dumbo flew into the direction of the singing, he dodged more branches, including a very large one. Suddenly, Ventus crashed into the same big tree branch that Dumbo avoided. "Ahhhh!" yelled Ventus, as he crashed into the tree branch and splashed into a crystal pond. Dumbo heard him yelling and walked back to him. He found the boy lying flat in the creek, and he slowly approached him. Then Dumbo removed removed the wet Keyblade from Ventus' neck as the boy glared at him. That was when Dumbo realized what he did and noticed his mistake. Ventus just glared at him for his mistake. Then with one swipe of his hand, he struck the water, splashing water at Dumbo. Then he gave him a hard and stern look and finally spoke. "No peanuts!" said Ventus. Back with Mermaid, she was now picking berries of any kind like blackberries and raspberries. The same moose and his mate were busy helping her pick and gather the berries and put them in her basket. And while she was being surrounded by the critters, Mermaid began to sing. Mermaid: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird Has a someone To sing to Sweet things to A gay little laugh melody. Brer Rabbit, Brer Frog, Brer Terrapin, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Mr. Bluebird, and several other critters followed Mermaid as she walked through the forest, singing as she went. Soon enough, she reached a clearing where she could see the farms, valleys, a town, and a castle across the horizon. The castle was actually King Aladdin's castle and Mermaid a.k.a. Princess Kairi's old and true home. And she never knew that she was the adopted daughter of the king. But yet, she continued to sing. Mermaid: I wonder, I wonder, If my heart keeps singing Will my song going in To someone Will find me And bring back a love song To me! When the song was over, Mermaid deeply sighed and said to herself, "Oh, dear! Why do they still treat me like a child?" Then she walked away, leaving Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Brer Terrapin, Mr. Bluebird, and the other country animals confused about what she meant. Brer Fox walked up in front of her. "Who?" he asked. Mermaid replied to Brer Fox's question. "Why, Aunt Thumbelina, Aunt Crysta, and Aunt Tinker Bell. They never want me to meet anyone." Then she saw all of the country animals surrounding her, listening to her story. She happily laughed and said, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Then the animals became excited by what she said. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic" said Mermaid, telling her story. The critters then became more excited as she told the story. Mr. Bluebird chirped, and Mermaid smiled and responded, "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." The critters got more excited. "And then..." said Mermaid. The critters got a lot more excited, waiting to hear what happens next. Until Mermaid sadly said, "...I wake up". Then all of the critters sadly hung their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" said Mermaid. Then another mole girl noticed something in a far off distance from up in a tree. A pair of wet clothes, a pair of shoes, and a Keyblade, that belong to Prince Ventus, himself were hung on a tree to dry. The mole girl grabbed an acorn and tossed it to Brer Fox. It bonked on his head, bounced off, and bonked on two bluebirds. A squirrel grabs another acorn and threw it at Brer Bear's head, bounced off, and bonked on Brer Rabbit's head and Brer Frog's head. It caught their attention, and they flew up to Brer Fox, besides Brer Bear, Brer Rabbit, and Brer Frog because they walked over to them. The squirrel motioned them to look to where it saw them. Brer Fox then got an idea and huddles them together and began planning. Then they ran off to it along with two of the bunny children. When they got there, they start to take it, but stopped for a moment when Ventus began to talk. "You know, Dumbo. There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was that black-haired fairy Crysta, the goddess of music. But she hadn't been seen for fourteen years ..." said Ventus. Just as suddenly as it had come, he saw the forest animals running off with the hat and vest. Dumbo pointed to where they are. Ventus saw them as well. "Hey! Stop!" said Ventus when he watched his clothes being taken. Then Mr. Bluebird dressed in Ventus' vest, Keyblade, and shoes approached Mermaid, acting all royal and magnificent. While Mermaid hummed tune, Mr. Bluebird whistled to her. The auburn-haired girl saw Mr. Bluebird dressed like a prince. She knew that it was only a bluebird in clothing, but it was very sweet and adorable. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince! Your highness!" laughed Mermaid. Then she walked up to it and it held her as she said, "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Then she danced with her dream prince while singing. Mermaid: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam At that moment, Ventus and Dumbo approached the scene, but they hide behind a tree. Ventus was amazed and in awe. He has never seen a beautiful auburn-haired girl that can amazingly sing so well. Then a great feeling began to fill in him. The feeling of Love. He and Dumbo looked at each other and back at Mermaid dancing and singing. Mermaid: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream And while Mermaid danced, hummed, and turned around, Ventus tackled the disguised forest animals quietly from behind and placed himself in its place instead. But Mermaid still couldn't see him and sang once more. Mermaid: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Then Ventus joined her in her singing. Both: The way you did Mermaid immediately stopped singing when she heard someone sing, Ventus kept continuing. Ventus: Once upon a dream Mermaid looked to see the country animals dressed in the prince's clothing get up after being tackled, and Mr. Bluebird twittered dreamily. Mermaid turned around and saw Ventus, surprising her. "Oh!" said Mermaid. She tried halfheartedly to run off, but she was held back by Ventus. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." said Ventus. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a ..." said Mermaid. "A stranger?" asked Ventus. "Mm-hmm." said Mermaid. "But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Ventus. "We..we have?" asked Mermaid. "Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" said Ventys with a lovingly smile. Then he began to sing... Ventys: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then Mermaid couldn't help but begin to fall in love with the blonde-haired boy. Perhaps he is her "dream prince". Then they took each other's hands and stood on their legs, and they began waltzing across a lake. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream Then they stopped dancing and they walked over to the clearing where King Aladdin's castle was on the horizon. Ventus placed his arm around Mermaid as she rested her head on him. They were silent for a moment, until the blonde-haired boy spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" asked Ventus. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." said Mermaid. Brer Rabbit, the six bunny children, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Brer Frog, Brer Terrapin, Mr. Bluebird, and the other country animals were eager to hear Mermaid's real name. "...Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" said Mermaid. And she ran off, leaving Brer Rabbit, the bunny children, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Brer Frog, Brer Terrapin, Mr. Bluebird, and the other country animals in shock that Mermaid did not tell Ventus her original name. "But when will I see you again?" asked Ventus, chasing after her. "Oh never, never!" said Mermaid. "Never?" asked a confused Ventus. "Well, maybe someday." said Mermaid. "When, tomorrow?" asked Ventus. "Oh no, this evening." said Mermaid. "Where?" asked Ventus. "At the cottage, in the glen." responded Mermaid. So sadly, Ventus watched the auburn-haired girl as she ran off into the forest without knowing that she was actually Princess Kairi herself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs